


CJ & Alura's Babysitting Service

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [45]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 13 year old Alura, 14 year old CJ, Babysitting, F/F, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The girls have started a babysitting service to earn some extra cash...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matter fluff. This time YOU decide how the story goes. That's right, you decide who the girls are babysitting :=). Is their latest charge well-mannered and sweet? Or the demon seed from hell? Or even somewhere in between? How are the parents? Reasonable? Or overbearing and expecting the girls to do everything for them while their gone? What about the girls themselves? Do they behave themselves or do they spend half the time fighting?YOU, dear reader, decide, just drop your ideas in the comments section :=)

******

****

**Danvers & Olsen Babysitting Service  
Available from seven A.M. to five P.M on weekdays or seven A.M. to seven P.M. on weekends  
Reasonable Rates  
Contact either Alex or Astra Danvers or Kara Danvers or James Olsen for further information**

CJ looked at the ad she’d printed out and then at her cousin

“Well?” she asked

Alura shrugged

“I guess it looks OK” she muttered

CJ rolled her eyes

“Oh, you’re _such_ a big help” she muttered...


	2. Nerdy Wordy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kendrickhier

******

“All right,” Mrs. Wordsworth sighed “that should be everything,” she paused; hesitating in the doorway as she assessed the two teens she’d entrusted to watch her son. The phrase ‘mismatched pair’ came to mind. One girl was tall, wearing glasses, with fair skin and dressed all in black lace, with heavy eyeliner and black lipstick and shockingly-bright blue hair. Her cousin was petite, with dark skin, bright blue eyes and short cropped, spiky hair, dressed in a faded t-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers

“Don’t worry,” CJ—whom Mrs. Wordsworth had started to mentally call ‘Blue hair’ since it stood out compared to the rest of her—beamed at her, displaying a surprisingly bubbly and sunny personality despite her gloomy look “he’ll be fine” she vowed

Alura held up two fingers

“Scout’s honor” she added

“Oh yeah like _you_ were ever a girl scout” CJ scoffed

Still hesitating, Mrs. Wordsworth moved through the door, pausing once more

“Be careful,” she warned “Howard is…well he’s…well, honestly I don’t understand him half the time” she exclaimed

The girls shared a look, some kind of silent communication going on that Mrs. Wordsworth was not privy to

“We’ll be fine” CJ replied, beaming

“O…K” finally, Mrs. Wordsworth slipped through the door, leaving the girls alone

“We’d better check on him” CJ declared, moving towards Howard Wordsworth’s bedroom, knocking once and then peeking inside “hey, Howard, just wanted to let you know that your mom’s left”

Howard looked up, blinking from over his book, frowning

“Is that temporary or permanent?” he asked “you hair”

CJ’s eyes rolled up as she tried to look up at her hair

“Oh, good eye,” she praised “its temporary, actually, just washes out in the shower,” she explained. She smirked “that’s some pretty heavy reading material you got there,” she noted, nodding to his book “I thought I was the only kid who read Dumas in the original French”

Howard blushed

“I…like this one” he explained shyly

“So do I,” CJ grinned as she came into the room fully “what did you think about Mercedes’ role in it? Was she an innocent victim or just as guilty as the other conspirators who put Edmond Dantês in prison

“I think she was innocent”

“Really?” CJ asked, clearly surprised

“She was,” Howard insisted “she didn’t even know that the Count and Edmond were the same person until he was planning on killing her son in a duel”

“True,” CJ nodded “but, remember, Albert was doing it out of honor, since the Count caused his father’s downfall”

“Really?” Alura asked from the doorway “ _this_ is how I’m spending my day?”

******

“I’m so sorry I’m late” Mrs. Wordsworth apologized

“No worries” CJ beamed as she and Howard skimmed through a book, each pointing out something to the other

“I see Howard’s got his head buried in a book again” Mrs. Wordsworth noted, a tone of resignation in her voice

“What’s wrong with that?” Alura wondered as she took the cash from her and pocketed

“Yeah,” CJ piped “we had a blast” she grinned…


	3. Temper, Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For alittlelessspin

******

“We can do this, Mom” CJ sighed, her argument might have sounded better had her clothes not been singed and stank of smoke

“What she said” Alura added, her clothes equally burned and smelling of smoke

Kara and Alex both frowned…

******

**Two hours earlier…**

“You’re not my Mom! I can do whatever I want to!”

CJ and Alura both groaned, the impending temper tantrum would have been OK, fine even, if it weren’t for the fact that their current charge was an Infirnian. Already, Alura had a fire extinguisher at the ready, just in case.

Their charge was named ‘Sally’, she was six years old and had parents who each took a different approach to raising her. Her father took a nurturing route which bordered on indulgence, while her mother took a more controlling route, having given both girls a list of Things That Sally Could Never Ever Do No Matter What. These things ranged from no candy (understandable), to no TV or talking before being spoken to. Which, in CJ’s opinion was borderline fascist.

Currently, Sally was clearly of the opinion that she could Do What Ever She Wanted

“Hey, come on,” CJ tried “let’s just sit down and watch some TV, huh? You like cartoons?” she tried

Sally promptly burst into flames. Alura quickly blasted her with the fire extinguisher, earning an outraged bellow as the cold blast hit Sally square in the face

“You’re mean!” Sally accused, her clothes still burning

“Oh, come on, sweetie,” CJ quickly slapped the flames out “come on, just calm down, OK?” she pleaded, trying for her most endearing and charming smile

Only promptly receive a fireball to the face…

******

**The present…**

“…it all kind of went downhill from there” CJ finished, picking some more charred lace off her dress with a grimace

Alex and Kara both sighed, turning at a knock at the door. Alex got up and opened it, finding Sally and her father standing outside

“Uh, Mrs. Danvers?” the father asked

“That’s me” Alex nodded

The man cleared his throat uncomfortably

“Ahem, uh, Sally has something she’d like to say to your daughter and her cousin” he explained. Alex nodded and held the door open, allowing both father and daughter inside, where Dad gave Sally a nudge

“Sorry about the fire” she mumbled, looking truly repentant

CJ chuckled

“That’s OK,” she declared. She glowered at her cousin “right?” she growled out

“Whatever” Alura shrugged…


End file.
